


Keep Me There

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Men Crying, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony loves when he gets to do this, make Steve fuck him until he's begging to come, tears streaming down his face.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 34
Kudos: 408





	Keep Me There

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you are subscribed to me and were wondering why you got so many notifications from me today, sorry about that, my fills for the Stuckony Summer Stocking event were revealed today so I had some backlogged fics. Oh well, more cake, am I right?
> 
> This one is pure filth so I hope you enjoy the ride ;) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 03: Dom/Sub

“You're doing amazing, Steve,” Tony said, running his hands through Steve's hair. “So good for me.”

Steve swallowed hard, his back shaking under Tony's hands as he moved even closer, his arms holding Tony's weight off the bed so he could fuck into him just a little bit harder.

“Shit, that's good,” Tony sighed under his breath, his eyes roaming over Steve's chest to watch his muscles work under smooth skin. He loved the way Steve got whenever Tony let him do this, shivering and needy, his whole body tense and lips bitten red from the strain as Tony ran his hands feather-light over Steve's cock until there were tears on his face. Sometimes Tony would just make him watch as he got himself off, four fingers deep until Steve was begging him to just let him fuck him, please, _please_ –

Tony always indulged him. He was generous like that.

“You're so good,” Tony said, voice hitching when Steve hoisted his hips higher, getting that perfect angle. “Oh fuck, that feels so good, baby.”

“I –“ Steve's voice broke on a whine, his eyes squeezed shut. “Tony –“

“Shh,” Tony shushed him and Steve panted harshly, his hair matted with sweat as he drove harder into Tony, pressing him down into the mattress. He kept moaning under his breath, little staccato gasps that raised in pitch the way they always did when he got close.

“I wanna come, Tony, please, can I –“

Tony shut him up with a kiss and Steve let out a sob against his lips that Tony swallowed greedily. Steve had to be aching after fucking Tony for so long, but no matter how long Tony drew this out he knew Steve would never come without permission. He'd used a cock ring for this kind of thing in the beginning to make it easier but Steve seemed to love denying himself more than the actual sex sometimes, holding himself back until he was almost delirious with need. Tony loved to give him that. To have him like that.

“Don't stop,” Tony said against Steve's lips, lightly kicking Steve's ass with his heels. “You can go harder than that, come on.”

But Steve shook his head, his chest hitching as he buried his face in Tony's shoulder. “I can't – I'll come, Tony, I'm so close, please –“

“No, you won't. Not before I say.”

Steve groaned low in his chest before he obediently picked up the pace. Tony threw his head back into the cushions, just enjoying the ride as pleasure built low in his gut. His cock lay untouched between them, hard and leaking, and he could tell Steve wanted to touch it, was staring at it as he pounded Tony into the mattress. But Tony enjoyed the anticipation almost as much as Steve did, the slow build as Steve fucked him to orgasm, so he ignored it.

He jolted when Steve's next thrust hit exactly where it should, making his toes curl in pleasure. Tony moaned, twisting his hips to get that angle again, but before he could properly enjoy it Steve slowed down almost to a stop, grinding too shallowly to give Tony what he wanted. He pulled at Steve's hair in annoyance.

“Did I tell you to slow down?”

“I'm sorry,” Steve said shakily, his eyes shining with tears when he looked at Tony. “I'm gonna – I'm sorry, I'm so close, I'm gonna –“

Tony pulled him in hard with his heels, groaning at the slide of Steve's cock inside him. Steve let out a tortured moan, but after a moment of resistance he got back with the program, thrusting into Tony just the way he liked. Steve's hips kept stuttering tellingly so Tony grabbed his own cock, playing with himself as he dug the fingers of his other hand into Steve's shoulder.

“Don't you dare,” he panted, throwing his head back when Steve fucked him just right, _right there_ – “Don't – I'm close, don't you _fucking_ dare, Steve –“

Steve was openly crying now, sobs hitching in his throat as he fucked Tony even harder, trying to make him come with desperate thrusts, and Tony's mouth fell open on a gasp at the drag of Steve's cock over his prostate.

“Right there, baby. Don't stop,” he groaned and Steve's hands spasmed on his hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises.

“I can't,” Steve sobbed and Tony's fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his head up with enough force to make him gasp.

“You can.”

“No, I – oh!” Steve's hips stuttered and he abruptly stopped, freezing with his cock still halfway inside Tony, his whole body trembling.

“Steve,” Tony said sharply and Steve looked up at him pleadingly, tears running down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but Tony cut him off by gripping his ass and shoving him back inside. Steve thrust in with a yelp that turned into a choked off groan.

“I – I'm gonna –“ Steve's hips shoved forward again, like he couldn't help it, and the look on Steve's face turned downright desperate. “Oh – fuck, I'm coming –“

“Hold it,” Tony snapped, squeezing down on the base of Steve's cock, and Steve flailed, almost dropping on top of Tony as his body rocked forward. “Don't come.”

“Tony!” Steve sobbed but after a few more seconds the tremor in his thighs subsided and he took a gasping breath, head dropping until Tony could only see the top of it.

“You're doing so well for me, sweetheart,” Tony said soothingly and Steve made a choked noise as he buried his face in Tony's neck. “Hey, it's okay. You didn't come. You're such a good boy.”

“Tony,” Steve said again like it was the only word he could remember, a plea and a prayer all at once, and Tony could never resist that tone.

“You want to come?” he asked and Steve's whole body stiffened, his cock twitching so hard that Tony could feel it move inside him.

“Please,” Steve groaned and Tony pushed at his shoulders until Steve got the hint and lifted himself back up onto his knees, hoisting Tony's hips high. They both moaned when Steve bottomed out again, fucking into Tony with tiny little jerks that he couldn't seem to control.

“Stop,” Tony said and Steve abruptly froze, his fingers trembling where he was gripping Tony's waist. That tremble quickly spread to his shoulders and back until Steve was shivering with every shaky inhale, every muscle in him tensed like a spring coiled to snap.

Tony waited until Steve made a very quiet whining noise through clenched teeth before he looked at him again to find Steve staring at him pleadingly, sweat dripping down his face from the effort of holding back. He reached up to run a single finger over Steve's jaw down to his neck and Steve twitched, eyes rolling to the back of his head when it jostled his cock inside Tony. If they had more time to play Tony would've loved to draw this out, keep Steve like this for at least another hour, but Steve had to be at Shield tomorrow morning and when he was this far down it always took a while for him to regain his bearings.

So Tony grabbed Steve's face in his hands and Steve gasped but still didn't move, holding perfectly still for him. He was such a good boy.

“You're going to fuck me,” he said and Steve was nodding before he even finished the sentence. “Steve, listen. You're going to make me come. And if you're really good you'll get to come inside me when I'm done. Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Steve gasped, sagging a little when his arms almost gave out from what Tony assumed was relief. Tony reached up to tangle his fingers in Steve's hair, tightening his grip until Steve looked up at him.

“Then don't. Fuck. It up.”

Steve shivered and when Tony gave him a nod he immediately started thrusting, his rhythm so steady that it felt almost artificial, like a fucking machine. But the way his breathing hitched when Tony squeezed down on his cock was all Steve, strong and alive and dripping sweat onto Tony's chest – or maybe they were tears, it was hard to tell.

“You feel –“ Steve whispered it like a secret but then didn't finish, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Tony tutted, tilting Steve's head up until Steve looked at him.

“I feel like what?” Steve's hips stuttered when Tony pulled him down until their mouths were almost touching, sharing the same air. “Tell me,” Tony said with a little more bite and Steve groaned, his eyes glistening with moisture and something else, something tender and adoring that made Tony's heart clench.

“Good,” Steve said quietly, almost reverently. “You feel good.”

And god fucking damn it, Tony was only human.

He crushed his lips to Steve's in a desperate kiss, feeling his own cock twitch at Steve's punched out groan. Thankfully Steve took the hint and picked up the pace until he was ramming into Tony with uncoordinated speed, so hard he was pushing Tony up the bed, inch by inch. Tony swore he saw stars for a second.

“Tony,” Steve gasped out and Tony reached between them until he could grab his own cock and squeeze, the pressure alone almost enough to make him go off. He didn't last more than ten strokes.

“Steve,” Tony groaned as he spilled between them and Steve panted against his neck, his thrusts faltering as every muscle in him tensed –

“Please,” Steve sobbed out and Tony grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up until Steve was looking directly at him with tear-filled eyes.

“Come.”

It was like pushing a button.

Steve's head snapped back, mouth falling open as he let out a strangled groan, hips jerking into Tony without any sort of rhythm, his knees giving out under him. He landed on Tony with a grunt, shaking so hard Tony could feel it against his chest as he ran his hands over Steve's back soothingly, shushing him when he started sobbing.

“Hey, it's okay, you were so good for me. So good,” he murmured as he let Steve cry himself out on his chest, his back heaving with sobs. He calmed down slowly, sinking more and more heavily into Tony's arms until his breathing evened out and he rested, putting his head down on Tony's shoulder. Tony hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said dreamily, snuggling deeper into Tony's arms. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_.” Tony couldn't resist kissing him again, rubbing Steve's shoulders to make him sigh in pleasure. “You were beautiful, Steve. Such a good boy for me.”

“You,” Steve mumbled nonsensically, his eyes already closed, and Tony pulled a blanket over them, determined to keep Steve drifting for a while longer before they had to face reality again. “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

Steve smiled softly. “I love you.”

Tony's heart swelled with warmth as he turned off the light and settled in for the night, holding Steve tightly against his chest.

“Yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
